The Eyes that always lying to you
by Nakajima Yukki
Summary: Aomine sebenarnya tahu, kalau sebenarnya Kise tidak pernah benar-benar buta—lebih tepatnya rabun jarak jauh. "7 tahun sejak kejadian itu, kau masih saja ceroboh. Perhatikan jalanmu, Aho!"


Aomine sebenarnya tahu, kalau sebenarnya Kise tidak pernah benar-benar buta—lebih tepatnya rabun jarak jauh. "7 tahun sejak kejadian itu, kau masih saja ceroboh. Perhatikan jalanmu, aho!"

AOKI © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

Warn: OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE, SHO-AI, INSPIRATE BY SHOUJO MANGA.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

"Kise."

Pemuda dengan rambut _navy blue_ itu menghentikan Kise dengan nada kaget. Setengah berjalan lebih cepat, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Kise.

"Jangan berjalan di depanku, bodoh! Jelas-jelas kau rabun."

Kise melepas genggaman pemuda _navy blue_ itu. Ia tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan si pemuda yang biasa dia panggi Aominecchi itu.

" _Mou_ , Aominecchi lama-ssu. Aku ingin cepat tiba di sekolah, berkumpul dengan teman-teman."

Aomine mendecih, mempercepat jalannya yang tak mau kalah dengan Kise. Dengan kaki yang cukup panjang itu, Aomine berhasil mengejar Kise yang sedikit lebih dahulu darinya. Dan kini ia telah sejajar berjalan dengan Kise. Menggenggam tangan Kise, agar memperlambat jalannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja jalannya, _Aho_!"

Aomine tak melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Oi, Ahomine."

Kagami menghampiri Aomine. Dengan cepat Kise melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Kise dengan cepat berjalan terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan Aomine dengan Kagami berdua. Dengan tatapan heran Aomine membiarkan Kise berjalan duluan. Mereka berpisah di gerbang sekolah.

"Oi, Ahomine, _Teme_ dengar tidak, Aho!"

Sungut Kagami geram. Aomine terdiam sejenak dan membalik badan, memperhatikan Kagami yang sejak tadi sudah marah-marah.

"Apa? Kau berisik sekali Bakagami!"

Gerutu Aomine kesal. Aomine memang terbilang terkenal di antara teman-temannya. Dia aktif dan juga ceria. Pemuda dengan warna rambut _navy blue_ itu selalu terlihat pintar, walau sebenarnya daya otaknya tak seberapa.

"Tentang ujian minggu depan…."

Cepat-cepat Aomine menutup mulut Kagami. Aomine tau, kalau sudah menyangkut soal ujian, ia pasti sama _aho_ nya dengan Kagami.

"Aku tahu, nilai kita pasti di bawah rata-rata lagi."

Kagami mengangguk. Aomine mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ini tak seperti dia yang pasif bermain basket. Baginya pelajaran jauh lebih membosankan dari pada bermain basket.

Bel sudah menunjukkan saatnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Kise sudah duduk dengan rapi di bangkunya sendiri. Sementara Aomine cukup terlambat. Dan setibanya ia di kelas, guru sudah mulai mengabsen. Kise melihat ke arah Aomine.

" _Mou_ , Aominecchi, _osoi-ssu_!" Kise kesal.

Aomine tak menggubris. Kise kesal, _-tega sekali dia tak menggubrisku._ Aomine sibuk dengan teman-temannya sementara Kise sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sesekali menatap si teman sejak kecil itu, Kise tersadar akan satu hal. Bahwa sesungguhnya Kise takkan melihat Aomine akan tertawa dan tersenyum tulus kepada dirinya, seperti saat pemuda _navy blue_ itu bersama teman-temannya. Kise menghela nafas.

"Oi Kise, kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu?"

Aomine sudah berada di sampingnya seketika Kise menghela nafas panjang. Kise terperanjat kaget. Matanya membulat memperhatikan Aomine yang sudah berdiri sejak lima menit lalu di sampingnya.

" _Iie, nani mo_ Aominecchi. Aku hanya bosan di kelas-ssu, menunggu guru yang tak kunjung datang."

Kise memaligkan wajahnya yang memerah seketika tadi menatap kearah pemuda _navy blue_ itu. Aomine metap heran. Aomine kembali duduk di kursinya.

Guru sudah memasuki kelas. Kelas yang tadi ribut kini sunyi, hanya terdengar suara satu orang disana. Kebanyakan mereka hanya malas-malasan, bermain hp, tidur, bahkan ada yang pergi keluar dengan alasan ingin ke kamar kecil dan semacamnya hanya untuk bolos kelas. Kise sendiri juga sibuk dengan mainannya –pensil mekanik yang di putar-putarnya. Hingga pelajaran usai kise hanya duduk terdiam memikirkan berbagai hal.

"Kise, ayo ke kantin. Kita makan bersama di tempat biasa."

Aomine menarik Kise dengan segera. Kise hanya terdiam mengikutinya keluar kelas. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hanya alunan langkah yang bergema. Kise tersenyum simpul.

"Aominecchi, jangan makan di atap! Cuaca panas-ssu. Aku malas sekali di atas"

Rengekan Kise membuat Aomine cukup kesal. Aomine menatap dalam mata indah _golden_ itu. Mata yang Aomine tahu, sebenarnya bisa melihat itu sedang berpura-pura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, kejadian yang membuatnya merasa tanggung jawab pada Kise. Aomine menghela nafas, ia menghadap kanan-kiri untuk mencari – _siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan tempat yang teduh untuk kami._ Aomine menemukannya.

Pohon yang cukup rindang di taman dekat lapangan bola itu cukup teduh untuk dua orang yang akan makan siang bersama. Kise makan dengan gugup, sedangkan Aomine makan dengan tenang. Kise menatap Aomine yang sesekali juga menatap kearahnya. Gugup, jantung berdetak cepat tak menentu layak sedang pacu _adrenaline,_ namun tak bisa mencapai telinga seseorang yang berada di sekitar.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu, Kise! Bel sudah berbunyi."

Aomine melihat makanan kise yang bahkan terlihat tak tersentuh. Kise yang mendengar itu, semakin sesenggukan mempercepat makannya. Makanan itu dilahapnya cepat. Setelah itu dengan cepat mereka berlari menuju kelas.

"Kise si buta itu, mengapa selalu bersama dengan Aomine, menyusahkan saja!"

Kise terdiam, kakinya tak mau bergerak, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Kise terus mendengarkan gerutu orang-orang disana. Aomine terdiam.

" _Urusai!_ Ini keputusanku, mau dengan siapa aku dekat, dengan siapa aku berbicara, dengan siapa aku hidup. Ini bukan urusan kalian kan? Sebaiknya urus saja urusan kalian!"

Kise yang sejak tadi tidak mau menggubris bicara orang-orang itu, terbelalak melihat pemuda _navy blue_ itu sudah berada di depan mereka dan berbicara –yah sedikit kasar—kepada mereka. Aomine kembali ke samping Kise. Aomine berjalan santai. Anak-anak yang membicarakan mereka terdiam melihat mereka lewat. Bagi Kise, itu sudah biasa. Kise sudah biasa mendengar itu, menutup telinga, menutup diri dari mereka.

"Cih, mereka sibuk sekali dengan urusanku! Mereka hanya iri."

Aomine mendecih kesal. Bisik-bisik itu masih terdengar. Terkadang Kise ingin melarikan diri dari dunia dan bersembunyi di lubang hitam. Namun ketika Kise mengingat kejadian itu, Ia hanya tersenyum. Merasa bahwa _–ini tak patut ku sesali_. Dan ia melanjutkan jalannya kembali ke kelas. Dan sesampainya di kelas, guru sudah memasuki ruangan dan memulai pelajaran. Kelas dalam keadaan hening, hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Pagi ini, Kise sudah berada di depan rumah Aomine. Menunggu di depan rumah, menekan bel rumahnya, menunggu Aomine membukakan pintu.

"Kise, kenapa kau menjemputku? Kau tak mengalami masalah sewaktu di jalankan?"

Aomine terbelalak melihat Kise sudah berada di depan pintu. Kise tersenyum, tak membalas perkataan Aomine dan memberi isyarat _–cepatlah, aku akan menunggu disini._ Aomine dengan cepat berlari ke dalam rumah, mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi, memakan sarapan dengan cukup lahap dan cepat. Aomine telah siap, Kise sudah tersenyum saat Aomine keluar dari pintu, melangkahkan kaki menuju ke sekolah.

Kise melihat arah lain. Melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berpacaran, berjalan, bergandengan tangan, bersenda gurau, mengeluarkan kasih sayang masing-masing. Kise terdiam, Aomine memperhatikan Kise.

"kise coba kau melihat kearahku!"

Kise tak mengindahkan perkataan Aomine. Tetap berjalan seolah tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Aomine sebenarnya tahu, kalau sebenarnya Kise tidak pernah benar-benar buta—lebih tepatnya rabun jarak jauh.

"7 tahun sejak kejadian itu, kau masih saja ceroboh. Perhatikan jalanmu, _Aho_!"

Aomine menghentikan Kise yang hampir menabrak tiang listrik. Memengang tangan Kise, menariknya. Tak mau melepaskan tangannya, Aomine berjalan cepat. Masih menggenggam, Kise hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Tak mau membuat masalah, ia hanya mengikuti pemuda _navy blue_ itu dari belakang.

"Aominecchi, berhenti sebentar!"

Berjalan cepat, membuat Kise kesusahan bernafas. Nafasnya sesak, terengah-engah. Aomine menghentikan jalan.

"Maaf Kise! Aku berjalan terlalu cepat. Kalau begitu, ayo kita duduk dulu."

Mencari tempat –yang sepertinya nyaman, Aomine membawa Kise ke pohon dekat taman. Membiarkan kise mengistirahatkan diri sejenak. Aomine terdiam.

"Kise, apa yang kau lihat dijalan tadi?"

Kise tersentak, menggeleng cepat. Aomine menatap curiga seakan tak tahu apapun. Hening.

To Be Continued

Okeeee…..

Ini cerita kedua dari author memula.

Masih ada typo, maafkan saya minna-san

Sekian…

Mohon review nya :3


End file.
